


La Modelo

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, nudity but in a tasteful art way that isnt at all described lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: Mack models for Elena as she tries to get used to drawing with her new arms.





	La Modelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> Prompt was: "Really? Do I look stupid?" + Mackelena from Agentmmayy :)

“Really,” Mack shifts uncomfortably in his seat, “do I look stupid?”

“You look great, Turtleman. Now hold still.”

Elena’s eyes never leave the large drawing pad in front of her. She’s focused on  _not_  crushing the delicate piece of vine charcoal in her metal hand as she tries to get a rough sketch of Mack down before he moves again.

“Would you be more comfortable if I was naked too?” she teases.

“No.” He moves again, crossing his legs tighter, and clears his throat nervously. “That definitely wouldn’t help.”

He hears a faint snapping followed by a string of muttered curses from his partner. She dumps the shattered remains of the vine in the growing pile beside her and opts this time for a sturdier charcoal pencil. Mack can see her frustration growing.

“Phil and May called to check in.  _Again_. You would think after all the years they gave to S.H.I.E.L.D. they would be happy to retire, but they just can’t seem to let go. Not fully. And they keep mentioning parasailing for some reason? Is it some kind of trend right now or-” His rambling is interrupted by another snap, as Elena’s pencil breaks in two and falls to the ground.

 _“Jueputa!”_ Elena stands and smacks the drawing pad with what usually would be a normal amount of force, but now sends it flying. Her hands come up to grab at her face in frustration, which Mack knows is  _not_ a good idea right now. 

“Hey, babe, calm down.” He springs out of his seat, pulling her hands from her face.

“No me digas que me calme!”

“I’m sorry.” He gently rubs her shoulders, where she can still feel it. “I just want to help.”

She leans forward and presses her face into his chest. After a minute she lets out one long, frustrated sigh then tilts her head up to look at him.

“I know.”

“Be patient with yourself.” He brings the metal to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

She nods in acknowledgment of the gentle reminder. Mack engulfs her in a tight hug, and drops kisses across her forehead and face as she closes her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Any time, preciosa.”

Elena finally cracks a smile, and gently wraps her arms around him too.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?” He laughs, “You are.”

“You can do better.”

“No nickname is ever going to top ‘Yo-Yo’, so I’ve already peaked.”

“Really? I don’t feel anything?” One of her hands slides down his back to grab at his butt, reminding them both he was still in the nude.

“Knock it off. I thought you were going to be professional, miss artist.”

“I’m just trying to… cómo se dice… get a rise out of you.”

“That’s not how that idiom works. Now are you going to finish drawing me so I can put some damn pants on?”

She shrugs.

“My tools are ruined, and so is my artistic mood.” She pushes him back, gently, into the chair he occupied earlier. A devilish smile spreads across her face. 

“But, that’s no reason to waste such a nice model. Pants stay  _off,_ Director _.”_


End file.
